<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[Podfic] Second First by Akumeoi by KaiserinAstraia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223559">[Podfic] Second First by Akumeoi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinAstraia/pseuds/KaiserinAstraia'>KaiserinAstraia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Reincarnation, Slice of Life, With Bloopers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:33:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223559</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinAstraia/pseuds/KaiserinAstraia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[Podfic] 200 years ago, the King died to bring the Dawn. Today, a fresh-faced class of high schoolers learns about his historic and noble sacrifice. Two students in particular find the teacher's theories about the king's secret love life extremely hilarious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Prompto Argentum/Noctis Lucis Caelum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[Podfic] Second First by Akumeoi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/gifts">Akumeoi</a>.</li>


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857719">Second First</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi">Akumeoi</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A surprise gift for my friend Akumeoi! I love your work, and love reading them -- I hope you like my voice rendition of it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
<strong>Listen</strong><br/>
<audio></audio>
</p><p><strong>Text:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/14857719">Second First</a></p><p><strong>Author:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akumeoi/pseuds/Akumeoi">Akumeoi</a></p><p><strong>Reader:</strong> <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiserinAstraia">Kaiserin Astraia</a></p><p><strong>Length:</strong> 10:15 minutes</p><p><strong>Bloopers (10 seconds):</strong> just for funsies</p><p>
<audio></audio>
</p><p><strong>Downloads:</strong> If the link to listen doesn't let you download, please DM me on Twitter! @KaiserinAstraia</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>